Devolve
by junepepper and Niji
Summary: (junepepper) De-volve: The act of passing and evolving, but in reverse (not exact definition)
1. College Life

**HAI GUYZZZZ! I IS BACK! THATS COMPLETE AND UTTER PROPER GRAMMAR (shhhh don't tell)! This is junie, here to write a fanfic that I PROMISE I will not discontinue or make EXTREMELY mary sue. P.S. if you were here to read I Know You, too bad (jk). But honestly, I am discontinuing it. Sorry guyz!**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or half of these OC's. I pretty much only own Raven and the ACTUAL fanfic.**

 _Raven's POV:_

Urgggggg! Stupid college life! I'm not accepted by, well, anybody for getting in to college early. I've just barely fit in my middle school experience and haven't had a high school one. I simply can't get to class on time and look like a kindergartener compared to all these collage kids. As a normal kid, I would be a high school freshman. But since I'm apparently 'gifted,' I'm a collage freshman instead.

"She caused the dorm battle this year."

"Why is she even in college?"

"Glad I didn't have to dorm with her after all!"

"She's nowhere near our level!"

These are just a few parts of the conversations I hear daily. About me.

The dorm battle is what everyone's fighting over. Nobody wanted to dorm with me so it caused a battle. Finally some girl decided that she didn't care. We ended up in a dorm together. Both of us were in honors classes so we got an honors dorm. Once we settled into our dorms, we introduced ourselves. But, by then, everyone knew my name.

"Okay... I'll tell you a little about me," the collage girl said, sounding like she was also an outcast. "My name is...… hrmmm. Hrmmm, still haven't thought of one."

I questioned her, even though my face showed my obvious confusion. "Whaaa?" I asked.

"Ohh yeah, that's probably not socially acceptable in collage. Can you think of a name for me?" She responded.

"You don't... have... a name?" I tried to clarify.

"Well," she began to explain, "not one that I go by. I have a real name, but I don't like it. I like going by OC names but first I need to make an OC that I actually like."

"OC? As in, original character?"

"You're full you questions aren't you. Yeah, and OC like that. I prefer anime OCs. Did I mention that I'm an anime freak?"

I felt the corners of my mouth curl upwards. "SAO?" I asked. She nodded. "Soul Eater?" she nodded again. "Bleach?" nod. "OHSHC?" nod again. "Death Note?" a large nod. "Anything else?"

"Well, there's Attack on Titan, Black Buttler, Cowboy Bebop, My Little Monster, and..." She paused to think. "Fairy Tail!"

I let out a fangirl squeal and was now content with life. I'd completely forgotten about Fairy Tail. The other girl and I simultaneously raised our right hands and made the Fairy Tail/Laxus symbol.

So that was when we started talking about anime. We already knew pretty much everything there was to know. Names... Well, not really. But other than that, personality.

"Sooooooo, If you were a mage, what magic would you want." She asked.

"We'll that's pretty obvious. Ohh yeah, I forgot to tell you! I go by my OC name as well. Raven's not my real name. I didn't legally change it. But nobody remembers my actual one!" I recollected my thoughts. "I would want Demon Magic. It doesn't really exist yet but, it's pretty awesome the way I envision it." I sighed, wishing it DID exist. "Imagine... you can see people's auras, only when you want to. BUT, thats only if demon magic is the magic you use. For example, in a body switch, you cant turn them off. Anyway, so you can see peoples auras and how much of that feeling they're, well... feeling. Ohh yeah! and you can use a special type of thingy where you can send people memories and see the dead. Too complex?" I asked. She gave me a pathetic smile. "How about you?"

"Me? Well, I wasn't as original. I just have a simple 'make' type magic. BUT, it's glass make."

"That sounds awesome!" I responded contently. "Anyway, how are you gonna decide on a name? I'm already kinda tired of calling you 'her,' 'she,' and 'you.'" I ended with a giggle.

"Hrmmmmm," she went deep into thought. "I know!" she stuck her finger up in the air. You could practically see the lightbulb above her head. "Candy! My name will be Candy!"

"Candy?" I asked her-Candy, slightly confused.

"Or maybe Licorice; its red and twisted. That pretty much resembles my soul right there!" Candy-Licorice person said.

"Ummmmmm," I responded, "No?"

"Ok!" Candy laughed.

"I think just Candy was ok!"

"Just Candy... I kinda like that!"

"No no no! Not 'Just Candy,' just 'Candy,'"I responded, using air quotes.

She burst out laughing, as did I. "Okay then, Raven! Solving dilemmas every day!" Candy said, forcing us both deeper into laughter. "Next thing you know, we'll be solving the dilemma 'is there life on Mars' by going there ourselves!" She continued, laughter making it hard to breath.

 _Candy's POV_

I'm content with my name. I like it! Still debating between Candy and Licorice though. Eh, Candy sounds better.

"Sooooooooo," Raven started, "glass magic is a kind of make magic?" She continued after a pause.

I nodded. "Kinda like ice magic, but hurts more when it breaks/hits you and isn't cold. So I'm still not sure if ice make is better or worse." I explained.

I remember the conversation vividly, It WAS only five days ago. Now, people are still teasing Raven. As a matter of fact, the only thing that's changed is people have gotten MORE comfortable in doing so. Stupid... HUMAN MIND! People don't respect differences anymore do they? GAH! Don't they realize that RAVEN is here because she's SMART enough to be so?

Raven waved her hand in front of my face. "Candy?" I blinked back to life, my eyes refocusing and my posture straightening.

Then I realized that Raven just called me. "Whaa?" I asked her, still slightly out of it.

"You zoned out in class again," she whispered. Ohh, she's been whispering this whole time. I just kinda screamed 'whaa.' No wonder I could tell she was mentally face palming. Now I know why...

Class ended. Right after that, I realized that we were in social studies. "What's my next class again, Raven?" I asked her, thinking that this would happen.

"Candy," She said like you would imagine someone to say 'dude' before explaining something, "It's Tuesday. You don't HAVE any classes after social studies."

"Ohh yeah!" I responded promptly. "Wanna go for a meal? On me," I suggested.

"Wow, that will be the first time I've eaten out since I started collage!" she responded. We went to a simple Chinese restaurant.

 _Unknown's POV_

These two girls walked into the restaurant. They were chatting, like normal kids. They we're probably sisters, considering the age difference in them. Ohh yeah! I'm the only waitress on duty! My hand reached the bridge of my nose and pushed my thick black glasses up. I walked over, two menus in hand.

"H-hello!" I tried to sound exited. Then I stammered. My boss told me to greet people in Chinese. "K-kon'nichiwa!" I said. Wait! No! That's Japanese! "S-sorry!" I stumbled over my words. "I-I mean... nǐ hǎo"

The taller, older girl pointed at me. "I..." she paused. "Have I met you before?" she asked. I shook my head violently. It would make me more awkward if she HAD seen me before and knew it. She shrugged.

They got their orders a few minutes later from me. The older girl stopped me again. "OHHH! I know!" she began, "Do you go to UAlbany college?" My eyes widened. She had seen me before. And... I walked here!

"H-hey," I stammered, kind of shy to ask, "can you drive me back?" I asked. The nights were getting colder.

"Our pleasure!" the girl said in an inviting tone. The younger girl agreed.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Devolution! You'll understand the name later. This chapter will hopefully be one of the shorter ones. I'm going to try to update weekly on TUESDAYS. If I do not make it on TUESDAY, never fear, as the chapter will be posted then on SATURDAY or SUNDAY.**

 **Please r &r, it's appreciated. **

**m. junepepper**


	2. Void

**I am soon glad I found out what a blanket disclaimer was. It's REALLY annoying to write those things. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't upload last Tuesday. But I figured, 'ohh, i'll just upload on Saturday or Sunday!' I'd completely forgotten that I had a karate tournament to go to. THUS! I have decided to upload Tuesday of every 2nd week. And if I forget, Don't be afraid to angrily (or anything else) PM me about it. Having niji yell at me won't work. She already yells at me too much.**

 **Review response time!**

 **Naillil: Thank you so much! I'm going to build the plot a LOT more in this chappie, truss me (sorry about that, inside joke with** **niji)!**

 **Fire: I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU IRL! and yeah, sorry for not updating, feel free to yell at me xD**

 _Raven's POV:_

The meal was delicious! It was the first time I'd eaten out since I started collage! The three of us, yes, the THREE of us, loaded into the car. I, sadly, sat in the back seat considering the two other girls were actually collage aged.

Now that I think about it, I could legally get a job. I am, after all, fourteen.

"Hey," I started. The girl in the passenger's seat looked back at me, "What's it like to work at a Chinese restaurant?"

"It's okay, I guess," she responded quietly. "The smell is taunting."

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked her.

"Te-" She started. She was cut off by a scream. A scream, coming from the driver's seat. A scream coming from Candy's suddenly horrified face.

A large cement truck was coming straight at us at about 75 mph. The driver of it had lost control. I looked at it, not processing my thoughts properly. My panicked thoughts registered that the truck had one of those banners, 'OVERSIZED LOAD'.

The other girl started screaming with Candy. I sat there in shock, my face stone cold and my eyes wide.

We made an impact.

The car toppled over.

There was a loud noise.

Then there were sirens.

And then a massive amount of light.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

Then darkness.

 _Candy's POV:_

I spoke to the girl a few more times. She was the close lipped type.

We ordered our food: sweet and sour chicken, broccoli, lo mein, rice, and a few dumplings. It was good beyond good. It was AMAZING! Crazy yummy! Fabulous!

I paid, since I was treating Raven. Then the girl, Raven, and I all got into my car. Well, now it's mine. It's my mom's old 2003 Honda civic. Real junker with about a thousand miles on it. It was all banged up and stuff.

We all piled in the car and buckled up.

"You walked here?" I asked the girl. She nodded. _Woah,_ I thought, _she gets her exercise._ Honestly though, it's 3 miles.

"What classes do you take?" I asked her.

"The basics," she responded.

Man, she was the closed lipped type. "I mean, what do you want to major in?"

"Biology."

"Marine biology...? What kind?" I asked. This girl did NOT like to talk.

"Marine biology."

"Awesome! I want an art major. Raven here is getting a nanotechnology engineering major. I think..."

The Raven started interrogating the girl. Classic fourteen year old. Eh, how I miss the days (lol not really).

Raven started another sentence as I scanned my surroundings. Just then I heard a loud, ongoing beep from the car coming in our direction. I scanned the vehicle from the bottom up. A yellow banner was draped across the bottom, reading oversized load. Other than that, it was just a normal truck.

I stopped when I saw the driver's face. His chin looked as though it could touch the floor and his eyes wide. He was ferociously tugging at the steering wheel, before he made a motion at me. I looked, seeing that his truck was taking up both lanes. The driver was clearly stomping his foot, most likely on the break pedal. It took me a second to take this all in. I stared, hearing the loud noise. It was my own screaming. I was... screaming? Was I going to die? Probably. Were Raven and the other girl going to die? Most likely. The screaming amplified, as I then realized that the other girl had started the same. Should I have eaten that Chinese food? No. Now my stomach felt as if it would implode. Bye vital organs!

The engine of the truck screeched. The driver had given up all hope and was protecting his face. But what about us?

There was a flash of light, clearly fire. Then that annoying noise stopped. Oh yeah, that was the other girl and I screaming. Was she dead? Was I? Everything went black.

 _Unknown's POV:_

The girls had their meal, and they ordered a LOT. Let me tell you, I've never seen anyone eat that much. That little girl? She fit at least 20 pieces of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth at once. And the older one? Let's just say that she had four orders of dumplings by herself. While they were waiting for their food, they started talking to me.

The older one's name is Candy and the younger one is Raven. Apparently they are NOT sisters. I mean, I don't really understand why they were here together then, maybe close friends with an age difference. Eh, who cares.

After they were done eating, I presented them with a bill that made their eyes pop out of their heads. "I'm sorry, but you ordered a l-" they cut me off.

"THIS IS SO CHEAP! THANK YOU!" ok then...

We loaded into the older girl's car. Then, the interrogation started again.

So, apparently the younger girl got an early admission. She's majoring in nanotechnology. The older girl, who Raven called Candy, was getting an art major. They practically had to force information out of me. I don't know why, I just find it really hard to talk to people I don't really know. Like, even if you just have to say one sentence to them, I can only say a word. It's weird.

"What's your name, anyway?" the younger girl, Raven, asked.

"Te-" I began to respond when the girl next to be, Candy, began to scream. I followed her trail of sight to a massive truck, taking up both lanes. Then I found the noise doubled. Oh, was I screaming? Was it Raven? I couldn't move. It was me. And here was this oversize load truck pummeling at us. I didn't think it. I guess nobody plans for it, but I was going to die today.

 _Raven's POV (again):_

Was I dead? I'm surrounded in white. Everything's bright. I can't be dead though, I was squinting to see. Or maybe that's just how it was. But if I am dead, I'm not going to be able to stick it. It felt... heavy. Like the fate of the world was on my shoulders.

"Hello Raven Kage," a voice said. It sounded airy. I looked around, seeing that I had a physical form. I can't be dead. I just simply can't.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking to see where the voice was coming from.

"You have a very important mission," It said, ignoring my confusion. The voice was coming from... all directions? What? "I am simply your transport," the voice continued. "I am the void." I gasped, but no air came in. No sound. No anything. What is this?

"Right now," the void explained, "I have split myself into three pieces. There are two more people here with you." Two more people? Who? Could it be... Candy? And the other girl? No, this is simply all a dream. Snap out of it Raven. SNAP OUT OF IT! I would have slapped myself, if I could move anything besides my head. I still felt heavy, but I was floating. It felt like flying with weights attached to your feet, but not using any effort to stay up and staying up anyway. Does that make sense?

"Your job," the void said carefully, "is to stop evolution." WHAT? Stop evolution! That's beyond crazy! How are we going to prevent it? And besides, it takes a long, long time! I'm not gonna live for 1000 years!

"The fastest evolution in history is not recorded. People think we evolved from apes. However, that did not happen. There were humans like us, only more powerful. All of their records were destroyed by humans being ignorant. People thought all people should be normal, but killed themselves off in the process. They destroyed their own records in the process, like I said. The world used to be amazing. Then the fastest evolution occurred. Only 1000 people survived when the world went ablaze. Everything was set fire to, by a person, being controlled by the normal people. The people had stopped living in harmony.

"All of the surviving humans lost their memory, as part of the fire. Everything had been destroyed. And let me tell you, civilization did not learn again quickly. They started as land survivors. It eventually progressed into what you humans call ancient. After a few more thousand years, you guys came.

"And you guys are perfect. That's why I chose you. The world has devolved. I want you to stop this," the void finally finished. But, WHAT? Stop devolution? This thing had nowhere near explained enough!

"You seem to have processed what I have given you. It will make sense when I give you the rest of the story.

"There were once powerful humans, at the same stage in technology as you today. However there were also normal people. After about 1 - 2 thousand years, the normal humans became fed up with the powerful ones. Then they took one of the powerful humans and controlled him. He ended up setting fire to the world, literally. These humans may have been even more advanced than us. They were wizards."

WIZARDS? IS THIS SOME CRUEL PRANK? AM I DREAMING? WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?

"Now," the void continued, "you would say 'Earthland' instead."

 **A/N:**

 **Soooo sorry I took so long to write this. I honestly planned to write sooner. But I was focusing on paper** **fanfictions, and also getting really dizzy. If any of you watch Death Note, today a... Pediatric Cardiologist (?) accidentally explained why L sits like he does, or rather did (single tear). Anyway! I've also been busy dreaming up Attack on Titan fanfics and Death Note fanfics.**

 **Enough of my excuses. How'd you guys like this chappie? If you read my stories before, you know that I am the queen of cliffies, and can't really help it either...**

 **MAN, do I ramble! Please r &r, its appreciated!**

 **m. junepepper**


	3. Images

**So Fire (from Fire and Chaos) has helped me discover that having people yell at me wont work. Having people plead, well, yeah, that works... Ugh, Fire basically gave me puppy dog eyes (irl) to write this chapter. Luckily for them, I'm currently bored. So sorry I haven't written, but I've been too lazy. Anyway, I think I would update more regularly if I update monthly instead of... whatever I said I would be doing. Enjoy the chappie!**

 _Raven's POV:_

Images flashed before my eyes. It was from someone's point of view, from their birth. It started with eyes blinking open, seeing two figures, ghostly. They explained who they were, Nevar and Crow, apparently two beings that make up the person's soul. Yadda yadda yadda, blah, blah blah. It went through the girl's life, day by day, but quickly. My eyes scanned the pictures of unimportant things, listened at watched to the main memories.

The girl went to the twilight zone when she was 7. Again when she was nine, but never after that.

The girl went to a brighter world when she was 10, which looked more normal. That was when it occurred to me that this was the real world, and the other one, for the first 9 years, was a different one. Or maybe a different part of this one.

Then I saw the girl use magic. It was MY magic, demon magic. Then she joined a guild.

* * *

Fairytail: Confirmed

* * *

The guild was... Oración Seis? Angel wasn't there, and Midnight was the same age as the girl. Maybe the girl who's point of view this was was Angel.

The girl left Oración Seis, but didn't get her guild mark removed. It was at her upper back, right below her neck.

She joined plenty of guilds after this one, but left all of them. Without removing the guild mark. The last memory was of Lamia scale. And Candy was there. They both left, but Candy removed her guild mark.

By now, the girl was 17, as was Candy.

They were walking, who knows where.

* * *

The images flickered away, leaving me in silence. I felt kind of dazed. My feet felt light but my head felt heavy. Who was that?

"That," the Void began, startling me, "was you; Raven Kage."

Okay, okay. Hold up. 1: ME? and 2: am I saying these things out loud? I cant even MOVE my mouth!

"You aren't speaking out loud. See, your currently in me, the void," gross. "So, while you are, I have access to all your thoughts." I gulped. Whoops...

"So, for now, that is your backstory, that is what happened to you for all of your life. You must not tell anyone besides your two friends that your from this time. You will know when the time is right to do so." Whats that supposed to mean? I can't tell anybody I'm from the 21st century until I think I should tell people I'm from the 21st century?

"Precisely!" the void answered. This was getting annoying. DONT READ MY MIND!

"I can't help it!" the Void defended. "Anyway, good luck!"

My whole body felt heavy again, however, I felt as if I'd left the void. Suddenly the air around me began moving upwards.

Or, you could be falling, a voice in my head answered. Void? is that you? Yes.

 _Candy's POV:_

Images seemed hazy in my mind, before becoming clear before my eyes. First there was a girl, outgoing, kind. She was small, probably about 5 years old.

Then there was a monster. It looked familiar.

"Run!" A young woman screamed at me, or rather who ever's eyes I was watching this through.

A man next to her looked pained. "Take her and run! protect her!" he screamed at another man next to me.

The man grabbed the girl's hand and ran. "I could care less about him," he whispered to himself, "but she was my sister... my sister." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He wiped his eyes. "They're Delioria's now."

Deliora, Deliora... where have I heard that before. FAIRYTAIL! So that was what the void meant earlier about stoping devolution and stuff.

Years passed and the girl - who I now know, through the images, is a wizard - hasn't joined a guild. But then she killed the man, her uncle, with her magic. No, MY magic, glass make.

The girl then joined various guilds, stayed in each for a year or two. Then she went to Lamia scale, only for a few months. She left, again, this time with someone.

Raven?

The images seemed to darken before me, but left me into the bright light.

"Yes," the void said, "Raven."

 _Unknown's POV:_

It was like looking through a photo album. It started with a baby girl, in a cloak of water. The water was wrapped around her, sheltering her from harm. It moved around her body perfectly, not a drip falling to the ground. A beautiful lady was singing to her. And the child was fast asleep.

The lady was young, and looked sorrowful. But she sang a song of great fortune and happiness.

Years passed, and the lady seemed to grow old from stress rather than age. Her gray hair covered her once beautiful face, her elegant voice had turned raspy quickly, and her songs of fortune had stopped, replaced by tired songs of sadness that took place between chokes of tears.

And the lady had stopped calling the girl by her name. The name in which the woman once called graceful and perfectly fit for such an amazing child.

"Mama? What's wrong?" the girl asked the woman, her mother.

"Never," she replied hoarse voice, being cut off by the dryness in her own throat "Never," she repeated, "get a reputation, or friends, or happiness, or A LIFE!" she responded bitterly, raising her voice, " **BECAUSE IT'S FALSE!** "

The girl backed away slowly, clutching a teddy bear tightly to her chest. A single tear streamed down her face, running into her mouth. "So... salty..." the girl muttered under her breath between gasps for air.

"Stupid people expect to much from me! Miracles come an eye for an eye, an' I have no people who want to die! An arm or leg is nothing, take one'a them from the dead, but bringing BACK the dead? By naow, I'd rather curse myself to have a 'miracle' for 'my beloved prince'!" the woman rasped.

And that was when the girl - and I - finally understood. The woman was overworked, and hard on herself, too. She had so much pressure and stress that she aged 10 times every year. The girl stopped her running, which had emerged from her walking. A slightly blue tinted waterfall was in clear view, the entrance to their home. A tear streamed down the girls face. "I'm so sorry, mama," she whispered, loud enough for the woman to hear. The girl walked slowly back to her mother. She was only ten at the time.

* * *

A year passed and the woman started saving money.

Three years later, there was a cackle from the woman's mouth. "I'VE DONE IT!"

The girl walked up to her mother, cautiously. "What have you done, mama?" she asked, trying to make it so she didn't sound suspicious of her.

Her mother suddenly launched herself at the girl, grabbing her shoulders tightly. The girl's face tensed and she attempted to get out of the woman's hold. Her feet were shuffling and she was squirming, wailing a shriek that could have made someone fall to their knees.

And the woman did fall to her knees. Her grip got stronger still, and she dragged the child with her.

The girl's bare knees banged hard against the cold, rough, stone floor. "Mama..." she uttered quietly, visibly shaking. Her mother wore a grin from ear to ear, her eyes large and almost completely white.

Red, hot, tears rolled down the girls cheeks, in the form of blood. She looked so scared and pained, but emotionless at the same time. "It's not... salty..." the girl whispered as blood rolled into her mouth.

Then the girl went limp. Her mother stood and dropped the girl. She doubled over, her face smashing against the rocky floor.

* * *

The girl woke a few days later, a note in front of her. It contained roughly ¥200000000. The note read "Use this money I've saved to get a water dragon slayer lacrima implanted. And please don't come back.

~Mama"

The girl went and got a lacrima, just as her mother requested. She could defend herself now, a water dragon slayer. So the girl joined a guild. Some random one that I've never heard of. She was there for two and a half years before she realized that the guild could only train her to be a normal mage, not a dragon slayer. So she left, and began to go somewhere else.

The images faded and I realized that tears were streaming down my face. That girl had such a complicated and sorrowful life. You would think living in a cave under a waterfall would be more elegant. At first, the images seemed like a paradise. The life may not have been perfect, but it was close to it. But how quickly things seemed to go downhill. How long life must have felt for that girl. Her seventeen years must have felt like a lifetime.

And the girl hadn't gotten to hear her mother call her name one last time.

* * *

My name.

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah, I was crying as I wrote "Unknown"'s POV. She's my friend's OC and I've kinda changed her backstory just a little (a lot) to fit for my story... I mean, I have permission to change it, but WOW, i made that sad! And long... ANYWAY, I've been really busy lately with summer camp and preparing for school and all that stuff. I just had my birthday party a few days ago. Approximately half of my friends couldn't come... And niji stayed for 2 nights because otherwise she couldn't come.**

 **Enough of my life and excuses as to why I haven't been writing. To be honest, I've had a really bad case of writers block since about half way through July. Writing this somehow got rid of it...**

 **So yeah, nuff said. I'm a lazy butt so I don't write. Then when I'm gonna stop being lazy, I get writers block so I still can't write. One word: UGHHHHH.**

 **Anyway, please r &r. It makes me happy! **

**R &R**

 **R &R**

 **R &R**

 **ok, that proves my extreme boredom... r &r pwease?**

 **~m. junepepper**

 **junie**


End file.
